Consecuencias de Halloween
by maiteginevra
Summary: *ONESHOT* Hay una mezcla de olores que llegan y se van. Si Lily Evans cierra los ojos está segura que es una parte del olor de James. -esa que huele a chocolates y caramelos- y ella espera a que aparezca él con el resto de sus aromas. LE/JP


**Nota de Autora:** Alguna vez dije que no escribiría sobre la óptica de Lily, porque se me hacía difícil. Bueno, soy una mentirosa porque aquí está el primer intento. Tiene que ver con lo que comentó una amiga de LJ sobre Halloween y los Potter. Traté de que fuera algo "bueno" pero quienes deben juzgar eso son ustedes.

Harry Potter no es mio. Y ahora:

**&&&&&&**

**Consecuencias de Halloween**

Ese miércoles por la tarde, Lily Evans trataba de engañarse a sí misma. Inventaba historias en su cabeza para justificar su presencia en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos húmedas el libro de Encantamientos; sin embargo no era difícil comprender que sus ojos permanecían estáticos en la misma linea y que en ocasiones viraban furtivamente hacia la escalera que conducía hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Como si una gruesa cuerda de hilos invisibles jalaran de sus grandes pupilas, Lily no era capaz de sostener su concentración en nada que se propusiera. Ni en las lanas rojas y amarillas que se trenzaban entre los gruesos palillos, ni tampoco en las hojas manoseadas que revelaban crucigramas inconclusos, rodeando la oscura mesa de caoba que ella ocupaba.

Hundía sus dedos en su cabello incendiado, guiando el delgado flequillo que inundaba su frente hacia un costado y enroscaba las puntas hasta palpar un rizo perfecto, para luego retomar aquel libro que no lograba leer. Y mientras ejecutaba estos pasos innatos, que despertaban dentro de ella con la misma magia con que brotan las semillas, no dejaba de pensar que era una soberana estúpida. Que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse de ese horrible lugar, donde no había suficiente aire para respirar e irse a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, menos en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

A veces daba pequeños respingos cuando algún leño seco crujía al ser devorado por las llamas que se agitaban en la chimenea y los confundía con los sonidos que se generan cuando un cuerpo carga su peso en los peldaños, entonces, ella se quedaba tiesa, casi dejando de existir y con la mirada clavada en las letras que desfilaban por sus ojos sin revelar su misterio. Y sentía todos los ojos del mundo fijos en ella, o al menos, los de los alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común, como si estuvieran repitiendo mentalmente algún extraño mantra que lograba colorear sus mejillas y ella, sólo por hacer algo, enterraba sus dientes en su labio inferior y contaba hasta diez, una y otra vez, esperando a que acabara ese estúpido sofoco sin razón, porque ninguno de los presentes la miraba y porque aún no ocurría lo peor. Todavía no se enfrentaba a los hipnóticos ojos, aquellos capaces de multiplicarse en el aire y que la observaban desde todos los ángulos, incluso los imposibles.

El sonido del reloj era sincero, pero los segundos se alargaba con la misma elasticidad del globo de chicle que Theodore Moore inflaba con sus mejillas rellenas y los ojos verdes de Lily se volvían líquidos de pena, luego se solidificaban de rabia. Paseaba por los diversos abanicos de humor como si se hubiese montando sobre un dragón que la arrastraba por pantanos espesos y oscuros. Respiró para calmarse, respiró porque los pulmones se le encogían y se le pegaban a la garganta y tarde comprendió su error, porque al instante sintió esa extraña mezcla de shampoo, de jabón de menta y sol. Sintió los aromas de las manos sudorosas, de la saliva fresca y de brazos ardientes, le abofetearon la nariz y le recordaron que eran reales, para marcharse con la misma rapidez con que habían llegado hasta sus aletas traslucidas y rosadas. No volvieron más, pese que ella inspirara con fuerza, no logró invocar aquellas fragancias de donde sea que se escondieran.

Sin embargo, Lily Evans, como toda chica inteligente, comprendió que mientras más esperara ese indescriptible momento, más tardaría éste en llegar. Tomó su bolsa desbordante de lanas, las hojas ajadas repletas de crucigramas y las guardó lentamente dentro de su mochila. La tentación de esperar unos segundos más la invadió, casi dejándola paralizada en el universo. Pero se recordó a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, que debía ser valiente y se alzó de aquella maléfica silla para ocultarse en su cuarto, a criterio de ella, lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Y el camino era realmente corto, pero se demoró tanto en recorrerlo, como si lo que colgara de su hombro fuese una carga de una tonelada, buscando que alguna extraña suerte apurara el curso de los sucesos.

Las paredes blancas de su cuarto, repletas de rostros de cantantes y actores de facciones angelicales, se le antojaban una cuidada jaula, casi una prisión y aquellas láminas eran los guardias que la custodiaban. El silencio agudizado por lejanos murmullos, la segura oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados y su dificultosa respiración no hacían más que jalarla fuertemente de las entrañas hasta esa poza turbulenta de recuerdos que nacía en la noche anterior. En el brillo ruidoso de las lamparas que se afirmaban con fuerza de los muros de piedra, iluminado sólo ciertos trozos de los solitarios pasillos y dejando el resto del castillo como la cueva de un animal hambriento; en el vapor frío que giraba en torno a sus rodillas, y en las brasas que se encendían en su interior.

No era la primera vez que aquel fuego interno la devoraba, ni tampoco era nueva aquella debilidad en sus muslos. Pero sí fue la primera vez en que la risa fácil y ronca de James Potter le mareaba hasta creer que provenía de todas las direcciones y que hacia vibrar no sólo su propia piel sino hasta la capa más gruesa y profunda del suelo.

Y ahora, ¿qué le diría? Ese era un factor que ella no había considerado puesto que sólo había intentado afrontar el problema desde un plano físico. Lily creía que lo mejor era ser sincera, decirle que él había ganado, que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza ni por un segundo y que era una más dentro del amplio grupo de personas a las que lograba robarle el alma a través de los suspiros. Que podía irse saltando en una pata -o volando en su escoba- y volver hacia su vida porque la última frontera, el último gran murallón, que la separaba de la realidad había sido minado desde los cimientos y que por fin comprendía que estaba enamorada de él.

Y en ese momento sólo sintió ganas de reír porque todo le parecía cursi y exportado desde la tierra más fantasiosa que habitaba dentro de ella y paulatinamente esa cruel felicidad se transformó en un llanto amargo y silencioso porque no sabía qué hacer; se suponía que esas cosas suelen ser más fáciles y más claras, que no es tan atroz acercarse a un chico y preguntarle cómo está, que no es tan complicado desplegar el abanico de su feminidad y tratar de deslumbrar a alguien alguna vez, o por lo menos, que podría ser capaz de dar una explicación creíble y lógica sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Pero hasta ese momento no había nada, era sólo ella envuelta en una densa oscuridad y cada vez que se inclinaba en alguna dirección caía en un pozo profundo que parecía no tener final.

Lily no estaba acostumbrada a eso, de hecho, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse hasta alguien y tampoco manejaba el código secreto de conversaciones espontáneas que hablan de nada, pero dicen mucho desde el lenguaje visual, porque nunca tuvo necesidad de chapotear en esas aguas. Lo normal es que ellos se acercaban a ella, ellos hablaban y decían cosas ingeniosas y sobretodo eran ellos los que se había atrevido a besarla.

Creía que quizás debía mandarle una lechuza a James Potter y que él descubriera con sus propios ojos, una excusa de su comportamiento, algo como que ella padece esquizofrenia y que cuando entra en crisis no sabe lo que hace, que lo siente mucho y que no se volverá repetir porque nunca más olvidará tomar su medicación. Pero casi al instante lo imaginó leyendo esa pequeña nota en compañía de sus amigos y los vio riéndose, como hienas locas, de cada una de sus palabras por lo que desechó la idea automáticamente. Y se sintió vulnerable, pequeña e ignorable. Se sintió tan liviana como las motas de polvo que pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos, insignificante, y todas aquellas sensaciones perversas que hacían estallar su piel, toda la frustración y la rabia la llevaron a posar sus pies en el suelo, a acomodar a la rápida su falda y guiar su cuerpo hasta el lugar de donde supuestamente provenían aquellas carcajadas hirientes. Los que estaban en la Sala Común sólo la vieron cruzar la habitación y subir cada escalón, como si pudiera depositar toda su determinación en sus pies. Tenia los ojos fijos y no desvío ni su rumbo, ni su mirada ni un sólo segundo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Lily no tardó en golpearla dos veces con sus nudillos blancos, los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes y el corazón palpitando en la boca.

Se colaban por la puerta unos gruesos murmullos, el coro de una canción pegajosa y el olor a cigarrillos a medio fumar.

No tardaron en abrir, pero Lily creyó que habían pasado siglos desde que la aporreó con sus manos firmemente apretadas. Y el sonido de los pasos, la madera crujiente y el chasquido frío del metal lograron que Lily se nublara por un segundo y que no supiera qué decir, y como si no fuera poco los ojos grises de Sirius Black la escudriñaban con el rostro indescifrable.

- Quiero hablar con James. -Y tan pronto pronunció esa frase, Sirius abrió ampliamente la puerta revelando el dormitorio por completo; las camas desordenadas, la ropa en el suelo, el aire espeso de humo, las ventanas entreabiertas y él sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, los pies descalzos y la mirada fija en ella. Parecía que era lo único que no se movía, lo único que permanecía en el lugar en un mundo que daba vueltas y vueltas a mucha velocidad. -A solas. -Terminó la frase con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y soportando el ceño fruncido de Sirius clavándose en sus ojos.

- Pórtate bien, Evans.

Y tan pronto como Sirius dijo aquello, Peter y Remus lo siguieron fuera de la habitación, parecía que cada uno quería enviarle un mensaje con una rápida mirada, pero ninguna expresión era fácil de entender. Con las piernas temblorosas avanzó y cerró la puerta, sintiendo los abrasadores ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y Lily ahora no sabía que decir, él no se estaba riendo y tampoco había planeado ningún discurso expiatorio que aclarara los sucesos de la noche anterior. Estaba ahí, más desnuda que nunca, con el miedo latiendo en todas sus venas abiertas. Y parecía que de cada pequeño rincón, de cada cosa que estaba ahí, emanaba un olor penetrante y oscuro, un olor a sudor ácido, a tabaco, cuero, a polvo y colonia de hombre, mientras él enterraba sus dedos en su pelo indomable y se lo estrujaba dejándolo más desordenado que de costumbre. Con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, le dijo.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Lily? -Y le indicó el suelo de tabla en donde él estaba sentado, justo a su lado.

Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiese sentado sobre una de las tantas camas, quizás se hubiese sentado lejos como si temiera que le contagiara una mortal enfermedad, pero si por mucho tiempo le costó horrores escapar de los ojos, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, porque el modo en que le hipnotizaban era inexplicable. Obediente, como nunca, se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente, dejando la falda perfectamente estirada cubriendo sus pálidos muslos.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -No pretendía ser agresiva, ni exigente, pero las palabras salieron de ella sin poderse controlar. Aunque en realidad esa pregunta quería decir otras cosas, significaba una confesión "_te esperé por largo tiempo en la sala común_", o un triste "_por que te escondes de mi"_.

- Porque no sabía que decirte. -Y los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, el color inundó su cara y el aire varió su textura y ahora olía a él. Lily movió su brazo, segundo a segundo, hasta sentir el calor que irradiaban los brazos de James, pero llegado a ese punto se detuvo. Sin volverse hacia ella, sin respirar siquiera, el brazo de James, con la misma velocidad, se movió hasta que los vellos de ambos brazos se rozaron. Ambos congelados, petrificados en sus posiciones, disfrutaron en silencio el sonido de los puentes y tentáculos invisibles que se tejían entre ellos, construyendo circuitos por los que corría electricidad de un cuerpo hasta el otro. Pero en aquel momento, algo ocurrió, un bola de nieve se estrelló contra una de las ventanas, emitiendo un ruido zumbante y y Lily se separó un poco, quedándose tiesa, pero James pronunció las primeras palabras que diría en su oído. -De seguro fue Sirius, ¡maldito perro pulgoso!. Lily sólo sonrió por respuesta, pero James, todavía inclinado sobre ella le dijo. -¿Sabes qué? Tengo una duda -murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo normal, como si se le hubiese pegado la lengua a la garganta, o eso le pareció a Lily. -No sé qué me diste, Lily. Anoche te pregunté el típico "dulce o travesura" que dicen los muggles, pero tú me besaste y no sé que se supone aquello.

Lily Evans podría decirle muchas cosas como respuesta, podría decirle que era una travesura porque ya no traía caramelos, podría decirle la verdad: que desde un tiempo atrás tenía ganas de comprobar que tan fuerte apretaban los dientes blancos que destellaban cuando él sonreía. O podía decirle.

- Tampoco sé que significa aquello. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

Y con los ojos llenos de dudas e impaciencia le miró. Vio su propia cara pálida en el reflejo de sus anteojos, vio como si todo transcurriera demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez, a James acercándose más a ella y su afilada nariz esquivando la de ella. Y fue como si un remolino de aire cálido se cerniera sobre ella, dos grandes manos en su espalda que la apretaban contra otra piel, y un ser con diez bocas que le aspiraba el alma, al tiempo que le metían la lengua, después sintió un peso sólido reposar sobre ella entera y sabor a caluga de menta y no tabaco, como esperaba. Sentía que las tripas tiraban de ella con una fuerza deleitosa y que jamás volvería sentirse tan mojada de saliva de otro ser humano. Quizás fueron tres minutos, quizás un poco más, pero Lily sabía que estaba en un punto donde no había vuelta atrás.

Pero aun así lo intentó. -Debería irme, ya es la hora de la cena.

- O podrías quedarte. -Le sugirió con los ojos suplicantes. -O por lo menos podrías esperarme a que ponga los zapatos y podrías bajar a cenar conmigo.

No le dijo ni sí, ni no. Sólo se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras él buscaba entre torres de ropa algunos calcetines limpios, cogió unos negros que estaban botados al lado de un elegante baúl y se los puso tan rápido que casi los rompe con sus movimientos agitados.

- ¿James...?

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó mientras buscaba atolondradamente sus zapatos debajo de las cuatro camas. Pero cuando la respuesta de Lily no llegó, dejó su búsqueda y la miró atentamente. -¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Sólo que puedes buscar con calma porque me voy a quedar aquí. Esperando a que estés listo. - Y aunque le costó mucho decir eso, se sintió mágicamente aliviada. Pero la expresión en la cara de James era misteriosa, como si dudaba si decir algo al respecto. Finalmente se decidió y con una sonrisa casi infantil, le dijo.

- Me parece bastante justo porque yo tuve que hacer lo mismo contigo durante mucho tiempo.

Y por primera vez, dentro de un cúmulo de muchas ocasiones, Lily bajó las escaleras tomada de la mano de James, y le costaba tranquilzar sus labios porque se empeñaban en estirarse y sonreir, como si existieran fabulosas mariposas cosquilleando dentro de ella y se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas del Gran Comedor. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los ojos no se iban a cansar de mirarlos, James se acercó y la besó levemente en una mejilla, casi como un suspiro sobre su piel y Lily pensó que no se cansaría jamás de sentir el olor a pastel de chocolate, calugas de leche y miel que emanaba de sus comisuras después de encontrar sus caramelos de Halloween. Ni tampoco se cansaría de que ella entera oliera a James, a caramelos varios y a él; en el pelo, en la ropa y sobretodo en los labios.

**&&&&&**

**Nota Final:** Ya lo sé, seguiré con los puntos de vista masculinos porque son más fáciles. Si me ven postear muchas cosas durante estos días es por el quinesob, no es porque me haya vuelto una ociosa profesional. Este también cuenta dentro de eso.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besitos (y nos leemos pronto, o eso espero, porque esta sería como la cuarta vez que participo en el quinesob y no lo termino)

pdta: Quinesob= Comunidad de LJ que significa QUINncena de EScritores OBsesionados.


End file.
